


What Winn Didn't Know

by honey_hill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know these people, from a prompt on Tumblr, i don't know myself either though so I guess it doesn't matter, i don't know this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/pseuds/honey_hill
Summary: From the tumblr prompt via anonymous, "falling in love with their best friend’s partner au" except it's not that fancy.Just a short drabble outlining how gay Lena is and how clueless Winn is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who these people are, I only started watching this show a little over a month ago, so I don't entirely know their characterization yet. 
> 
> So like, don't get too excited about this. It isn't good. 
> 
> I also didn't proofread this, so who knows what else is going on in here. Yikes.

“I’m really sorry about last night.”

Winn looked up from the computers in front of him to shoot Kara a glare before turning back to his work without another word.

“Really Winn, I’m sorry,” Kara pulled a chair over and sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm to grab his attention. “Let me make it up to you. Please?”

Winn sighed, turning toward Kara, pulling his arm back and folding them over his chest. “You kicked her under the table and spilled her pho on her.”

“Not my finest moment, I admit.”

“Then you criticized her business practices and tried to interrogate her about her family’s influence on the mayoral election.”

“Sometimes my reporter persona comes out without my noticing?” Kara cringed as she said it, knowing it was a weak excuse. “I just- I had a rough day and I was already frustrated, and then James-”

“Look, you really upset her Kara. And you really upset me. I just wanted my best friend and the girl I’m dating to get to know each other.” Winn shook his head and started to turn back to his desk.

“Let me take her out!” Kara suggested enthusiastically.

“What? Kara she’s not going to want to-”

“It’ll be fun! I’ll take her for a girl’s day out! We’ll get brunch, and go to the Food & Wine Festival, and by the end of the day we will be best friends!”

Winn sighed. He knew there was no use in arguing with Kara. She was going to get her way in the end, so he decided to give in. Besides, he liked this girl, and the Kara he knew would make her feel more welcome and comfortable into their friend group.

* * *

 

“Lena?”

The woman looked up from the paperwork in front of her, sighing inwardly at the presence of Kara in her office. “How can I help you, miss Danvers?” she asked, looking back down at the figures in front of her.

Her disinterested air took Kara back, but she was here on a peacekeeping mission. She awkwardly shuffled up to Lena’s desk and gently placed the paper bag she was holding in front of the papers Lena was studying. “I wanted to apologize for the other night,” she said when Lena looked up at her, face blank of emotion except for the slight quirking of her left eyebrow.

“Not your finest moment, I’m assuming?” Lena gestured to the chairs in front of the desk, inviting Kara to sit.

“It really wasn’t,” Kara sits with a sigh. “And to make up for it, I’d really like it if I could maybe take you out? Just us, no Winn, no pressure.”

Lena sat back, considering the proposal. Her pen seemed to automatically move to her mouth, drawing Kara’s gaze to her soft, pink lips.

“All right, Miss Danvers. I accept your invitation.” Kara tore her eyes from Lena’s lips, blushing furiously as she readjusted her glasses. She smiled nervously at Lena, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

“Great! That’s great! H-how does Saturday sound?”

* * *

 

Kara set down the plates holding a sampler of cheesecake and took her place across from Lena.

Their day so far had actually gone very well. After a small breakfast at Noonan’s, Kara brought Lena to National City’s annual Food & Wine Festival - sure that a contentedly full and slightly tipsy Lena would make it easier for Kara to earn her forgiveness. So far she was not being proven wrong, but from the moment they met up that morning, everything just seemed to go smoothly. Their conversation easily flowed skipping from topic to topic, and Kara was delighted how great everything was going.

Lena, it turned out, was insanely funny and quick-witted. She wasn’t stuck up, like Kara had assumed on their first meeting, and even more relatable to Kara, Lena had also been having a bad day when Winn suggested the dinner with Kara. Now without the pressure to get along and hit it off from Winn, both Kara and Lena were having a great time.

“So why Winn?” Kara asked, reaching across the plate to taste the chocolate raspberry swirl cheesecake. “I mean, don’t take this the wrong way but he doesn’t seem like your type.”

Lena paused with a forkful of the classic New York halfway to her mouth, shooting Kara a confused look. “What?”

Kara looked up, confused. “Winn? He just… you don’t seem like the type of person that would date a guy like, well, _him_.”

Lena laughed, eating the bite of cheesecake and taking a sip of her cappuccino before answering. “I’m not dating Winn.”

Kara was even more confused now. “Does he know that?”

“What did he tell you?”

“Um, that you guys have been out, like, six times and that he really likes you?” Kara frowned at Lena, wondering why she looked so shocked.

“Those were dates?!” Lena started laughing at Kara’s nod. “Oh my god, I didn’t - He never- All he did was talk about you! I thought he was setting us up!”

“What?” Kara dropped her fork, wincing at it clattering against her plate.

Lena quickly sobered. “You didn’t know?”

“I don’t even think he knew!” Kara screeched. She quickly looked around, blushing under the confused and concerned stares from the tables surrounding them.

“Well that’s unfortunate for him,” Lena shrugged, going back to picking over the cheesecakes.

Kara looked up sharply at Lena. “How can you say that? Winn is like, the _nicest_ guy.”

“That’s the problem,” Lena said, taking a bite out of the death-by-chocolate, “He’s a guy.”

“Oh. So you’re…”

Lena looked up, a small smirk forming on her lips. “Is that a problem?”

“No! No, not at all.”

Lena nodded. “I didn’t think it would be with you.” Lena took a bite of another piece of cheesecake and closed her eyes, relishing in the taste. “Oooh my god you have to try this one.” She scooped another piece of the lemon cheesecake and held it out to Kara. She couldn’t help the small chuckle at the bright red blush and the nervous adjusting of her glasses. “You okay there?”

Kara nodded and cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts and drag them away from fixating on Lena’s moan. She leaned forward and timidly savored the cheesecake. She nodded in approval as she leaned back, missing Lena’s satisfied smile.

* * *

 

“So this was really fun,” Kara observed as she and Lena walked back to Lena’s apartment. She was surprised everything had flowed so smoothly, even with the small hiccup over their dessert platter. Lena was funny and smart, and Kara couldn’t help but to like her. Like, really like her.

She considered Winn and felt a small pang in her chest, knowing her friend was going to be upset to know that Lena hadn’t even entertained the idea of being with him and only viewing him as a friend. She wondered if Winn would be mad that she and Lena got along so well, but hoped that even he wouldn’t be able to deny their obvious chemistry. Despite the probable mess Kara was going to face, she knew she wanted to see more of Lena.

Lena looked toward Kara and offered her a full smile, gently grabbing Kara’s hand with a light squeeze. “It really was. I’m glad you invited me out. This definitely made up for last time.”

They stopped in front of Lena’s building, and Lena turned to face Kara.

“So… we should do this again,” Lena suggested.

“I’d really like that,” Kara smiled.

Lene glanced at Kara’s lips before flicking her gaze back to her eyes. “Good. So would I.”

“Great! It’s a date!”

Lena chuckled and stepped forward, Kara’s eyes going wide. “What are you doing?”

“What usually happens at an end of a date.” Lena pulled back a little, studying Kara. “Is that okay?”

“I- yeah. Yes, that’s,” she cleared her throat, “That’s good, yes.”

“Alright then,” Lena leaned forward and closed the gap.


End file.
